dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tak E Doll
Tak E Doll is a deformed yeti-like creature who appears in Dimension Five and Portal Masters. He acts as a mascot for TheMagicCrafter and sometimes speaks for him in his journal entries. He is frequently used as a cameo in most of his appearances. His first appearance was of him as the actual ragdoll made of him, with a very brief description. After that, he got a few minor appearances in the CTR picture, (His car isn't shown but his icon appears on the right of Tornado Tex's.) the Christmas picture, (Where Tak was trying to climb into Kam's house through a window after Tex foolishly locked him out.) and the second part of Morphia Unleashed, where he tries to narrate the strip, though he only says "After the Transformation" His latest appearance is in TheMagicCrafter's new avatar, showing him presenting Psy's new sprite, with Psy himself getting annoyed with his enthusiasium, and in the alternate costume picture for Proto-Morphia, hiding behind an iceberg while she looks for him. Personality Tak is shrouded by mystery and secrecy. Being a deformed yeti with a face in his torso and being covered in white fur doesn't seem to help matters. In fact, he is exactly the opposite of what his appearance suggests him to be. He is very over-enthusiastic and tries to be helpful with the other characters. When not doing this, he lives on a mountain in the icy peaks, most likely traveling to the others via a portal. His favourite hobby is Ice Fishing and hanging out with the other arctic creatures he shares his home with. He also hates getting wet, Tornado Tex's jokes, and bully animals and humans trying to hunt him for food or science. Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Tak, being a yeti, is very strong and powerful. He is able to lift huge ice boulders, giant missiles, even a tank, and throwing them at his enemies. He also specializes in boxing, as he is a formiddable opponent, and almost a god in a fist-fight He is capable of punching the ground to shatter the ground, uppercutting foes into orbit, even flattening non-rubber species to half their size. But, his most destruction move, is the FALCON PAWNCH! Tak E Kong Upon getting the chaos emeralds, Tak can become Tak E Kong, Nega-Tex's bitter rival. Unlike Nega Tex, Tak E Kong is able to slow down time to deliver a devastating blow to an enemy, to the point where he can even destroy anything in his path. However, Nega-Tex can do a similar attack with his teeth. Relationships Psy: Tak met Psy long ago when he was practising magic in his arctic home. He saved him from being eaten by a magically enhanced fish by punching it in the face, then getting inside the fish and attacking its internal organs. He soon joined them and now is one of the hedgehogs' closest friends. Kam: Psy introduced Tak to Kam and they all became friends. Kam later taught Tak how to hunt fish. Morphia: Not interested in love with her but she thinks he's cute. Tornado Tex: Tak thinks that Tex is just plain rude, selfish, greedy for bugs, and lazy, even Tex strongly says that isn't true, even though saying that makes him a hypocrite. Googs: Googs and Tak onced shared a dorm in collage. They do not like to speak about it and Flame says they both freak at the mention of "Abestos" and "Condom" in the same sentence. Proto Morphia: Proto met Tak when Psy introduced her to his friends, Tak developed feelings for her as she was the female he could interact with in his arctic homeland, as she thought he was cute and cuddly. She later TFs herself into various things for Tak, like using her butt as a trampoline and her torso for a slide. When hanging with Tak, she wears her Arctic Suit, a red re-colour of her normal costume. Trivia *Tak resembles Chuck D Head from Decap Attack *His abilities are similar to Donkey Kong's. *Tak E Kong and Nega-Tex's rivallry is similar to The Thing and Hulk's rivallry in Marvel. *Tak E Doll is a play on the term Tacky Doll. Tak E Kong is the same. *His home is the landscape in Worms 3D's mission "Ice, Ice Maybe". *He claims to be friends with Bentley from Spyro 3. *It's hard to tell what Tak E Doll actually is without any guidence. *Despite his name, he is not a doll, though he did make his debut as one. *He claims to have beaten Dingosaurus at Monster Rancher, using his Jill/Tiger. *According to his ice sculpture of himself in the picture Race to Win, he has serated teeth. This is strange for him as he mainly eats fruit and fish, and doesn't attack anything unless it attacks him first. Category:Heroes Category:Portal Masters